


Because I Want You

by Transcendental Entity (Polaroid_Memoir)



Series: One Fine Morning [1]
Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Transcendental%20Entity
Summary: A lazy campsite morning gives Griffith enough time to wrestle with his feelings.
Relationships: Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Series: One Fine Morning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709554
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Because I Want You

His eyes snapped open, soft light filtered in through the fabric of the tent, indicating dawn. The camp was still and peaceful, as was his bedmate who lay sleeping beside him. 

In a few hours he would be expected to address his men, take on the heavy mantle of leader and lay out the day's plans. But that would wait.

For now he could take some time to appreciate the warmth of being nestled up with someone else. 

Though he'd like to pretend it could've been anyone, it wasn't. It was Guts. His precious warrior and the closest companion he had. Not quite a friend, but something similar. He wouldn't let himself believe it was anything more. They each enjoyed the others' company, and it was as simple as that.

He dozed, savouring the warmth and weight of Guts’ body wrapped around him. A peculiar urge overtook him, one he fancied following through on; he moved his hand slowly until it was resting on top of Guts’ and pushed his fingers in between Guts' until their digits interlaced. Guts’ hand reacted, squeezing back firmly. 

“Ah, so you are awake,” he said softly. 

Guts didn’t reply, he simply pulled in deeper to the embrace, pushing his face into Griffith’s shoulder.

“Well, that’s fine, we don’t have to make a move for a while-”

“Shh. Talkin’ too much,” Guts' grumbled, cutting him off.

He couldn’t help but chuckle in response, he wanted to tease but knew it would likely sour Guts' disposition and put an end to their closeness too soon. 

Then again it often felt too soon. 

And there it was, that dread pang, like somewhere inside him a chord had snapped. 

The dream-like spell that drew him to be intimate with Guts was the same one that, when left unchecked, filled his body with dread. 

To even entertain the notion that he might be content with what he had sickened him. 

No. 

This was purely transactional, a pleasant convenience that helped pass the time. Nothing more. 

Despite his rationalising he found himself unable to settle his mind. He stirred, trying to pull himself up to a seated position. At first Guts was reluctant to move but eventually he relented, releasing Griffith. 

"You said we had time," he complained. 

"We do, I just felt like sitting up." 

Guts looked up at him peering out of one eye, almost pouting, he was too much to take. Now he just had to tease, "Oh I'm sorry, were you comfortable?"

Guts huffed, clearly flustered and unable to respond he rolled over showing his back to Griffith. It was so very easy to irritate him, easy and delightful. 

Being able to unravel Guts with a simple comment where others couldn't, that served to remind him that Guts was _his_. To do with as _he_ pleased, and it was _he_ alone that would decide Guts' fate, whatever form that took. 

He reached his hand over to Guts' shoulder tugging it toward him lightly, Guts instantly abandoned his grudge and rolled back over, pulling his body close until he could rest his head in Griffith's lap.

Griffith still held the reins, everything was as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. 
> 
> I am obsessed with this couple and I can't stop thinking about them so here y'all are~ I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing! 
> 
> Special shout out to my muse springboard and beta reader whomst shall not be named publicly ;) you really helped with the motivation and mood on this one ✨


End file.
